


A Hobbit does simply walk into Mordor

by SaturnineAgent



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A very determined Hobbit, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Sorry not sorry for the title, The author gave me feels so I had to cure it with drawing the impossibility of braids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnineAgent/pseuds/SaturnineAgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration for chapter 29 of "A shot in the dark" by author Silver_pup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hobbit does simply walk into Mordor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_pup/gifts).



> This was just a very big excuse to draw Thorin's bead.   
> What a bad idea it was. A very exhausting idea it was. Actually, drawing the braids was more challenging since I realized afterwards, oh there was supposed to be more beads uugh, also wearing braids irl apparently doesn't mean that you know how to draw them. The disappointment. 
> 
> Anyhoot, the rest of the braids I guess I'll have to save for the next project. I hope you like it, Silver_pup! C:


End file.
